


I Win

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [6]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Jasper play checkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

Seth sat in the window seat of one of the living room windows in the Cullen house. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, his chin resting on his knee while his arms wrapped loosely around his legs. His eyes glanced down at the Checkers board that separated him from Jasper and then back up at Jasper. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched Jasper's serious expression. Jasper always took their Checkers games so seriously. Seth chalked it down to Jasper being a solider during the Civil War; he was a strategist through and through.

Of course, this made their games last for hours, not that Seth was complaining. He loved spending this time with Jasper. He loved the conversations that came while they played the most. They didn't speak much but Seth cherished the little bits of insight he got into Jasper's personality when they did.

Jasper finally made his move, crossed his arms over his chest and gave Seth a triumphant smile. His every move was carefully calculated, the pros and cons weighed, possible future moves considered before the move was made. All the while he was aware of Seth watching him, the young wolf's emotions made it obvious. There was a certain feeling Seth gave off when it was just the two of them together. It was a mix of contentment and awe. Jasper didn't really understand the awe part but he knew he enjoyed these quiet times with Seth.

Seth never pressed him to talk. It was like Seth knew when he wanted to talk and when he didn't. Jasper didn't know how Seth did it. Jasper also didn't know how Seth could play Checkers so well. He watched as Seth glanced down at the board, considered for just a moment and then made his move. How could he make his choice so easily?

Seth looked up and met Jasper's golden eyes. "I win."

Jasper's eyes dropped down to the board once more and his mouth opened slightly, how the…

"Again?" Seth questioned. "Forty-eight to thirty-four?"


End file.
